The Twins
by InnocentFujoshit
Summary: Kuroko has to cross dress as his older sister, Tsusagi when she goes on a working holiday. I don't own anything except the plot of this fanfic and the oc's AU Rating may change depending on where the plot takes me. Changed to Rated M
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi~ It's Yaoi-Chan I don't own KuroBasu~

* * *

What if Kuroko Tetsuya's normal life goes in a whole different way once he needs to dress up as his sister, Kuroko Tsusagi?

* * *

"Tetsuya! Tetsuya!"

 _Nngh...what..?_ Kuroko Tetsuya groaned and moved around in his bed, not wanting to get up.

"Tetsuya!"

He heard his mother's voice once again.

"Tet-su-ya!"

"Y-yes...? Okaa-san?" Kuroko finally got his eyes to open.

His joyful mother barged in, she looked happy but at the same time she looked worried.

"You need to dress up as a girl-"

The she saw Kuroko's face. Shocked. _As a girl?!_

"Tetsuya, your sister has gone missing, you need to dress as her until we find her."

"Ah..I see." he camly replied back, but in his mind, a kind of thing were going on.

 _Me as a girl?!_

 _Going to Onee-San's school?!_

 _What about my personal life?!_

Then, his mom dropped off a wig, a uniform, some panties, thigh-high socks, a pair of female boots, a bra, and some other female stuff he didn't know about. Then she left. When Kuroko was about to take off his clothes and get into the female stuff his mother gave him, he received a text message from Tsusagi.

 _ **Tsusagi (Onee-San)**_

 _Hey, Tetsu-Chan!_

 _I'll call you in a sec and explain this! ^-^_

 **Ring Ring**

"Hello? Onee-San?"

"Hi! I happened to install cameras in your room and it records everything! Also, cameras all over the over the house. Don't worry, there also cameras following you everywhere, you just don't see them! I'm going on a working holiday with a friend, until I come back, please dress up as me! ..Oh...! And my friends are guys and they can get very clingy .. but don't worry Tomoe is there! Okay, have a good time! Bye! Call you soon!"

Now what? His sister was basically stalking him. Well, Tsusagi was smart, but how could he imitate his sister?! She was an outgoing and fun and he was just the opposite. He chose a public school while Tsusagi chose a private school so she would have more advanced learning. Which was what their dad wanted. He quietly sighed and took off his clothes. He put on the bra first. _Wha...what is this?! I feel so much air around my chest...Oh! Wait I guess I need to put some tissues in._ So he put in some tissues in the bra when the tissue touches a bit of his rosey pink nipples.

"Nn..ah.."

 _What was that?!_ Well..Kuroko was...an innocent one.. He quietly calmed down. Then he thought about his uniform, skirts, a girl wearing a skirt with no shaved legs.. So he decided to shave his legs. It felt weird to him, so smooth and soft his legs were, he almost..ALMOST shaved his whole body, except his public hair. After that, he put on a wig cap and the wig, he brushed it messily so it'll look a bit more normal. then he put on his panties. It felt horrible to him, it was suffocating his member, _How do girls wear these?!_ Quickly put on the thight high socks and grabbed the boots, while walking down stairs he put on a bit of makeup. How was he so good at this? He saw Tsusagi do it all the time. When his parents, including Tomoe, his brother thought that he was Tsusagi for a second.

 _Oh..my..Tetsuya even shaved...he might be into this stuff._ His mother thought.

"Come on Tetsuya.." Tomoe said.

"Hai- Uh- Yes! Onii-Chan! I'm leaving Oka- Mum!" He tried his best a imitating Tsusagi.

"Bye, Tsusagi!" his mom chuckled.

When he and Tomoe went out, everyone thought that it was the normal Tsusagi just going to school with her brother. So everyone greeted Kuroko as Tsusagi, not Tetsuya. They were all surprised at how well behaved, and mature Tsusagi was being, just like her younger brother.

Kuroko and Tomoe took the train that would bring them halfway to the school, on they way they met Nijimura, one of Tomoe's friends. When the train stopped, the three of them got off and continued their way to school. There in front of the gate, he saw two people that looked like they were waiting for someone. When they noticed Kuroko, it seemed like they were expecting him. Suddenly a hugged him from the back.

"Kise- Get off of Tet-Tsusagi.." Tomoe glared at the blonde.

"Nooooo Kurokocchiiii-Nii I don't wanna.."

"OI! KISE GET OFF OF TSUSA-" an nazy blued haired one came over to them.

"Aomine, I really don't like how you're calling my sister by her first name-"

"KISEEEEE" Aomine yelled.

"YOU TWO-" Tomoe punched Aomine and Kise in the stomach.

They both fell to the floor groaning in pain.

"Kurokocchi-Nii...whyyyy"

"Dammit, Tomo-"

"Stop calling me Tomo."

"Hmf..like I'll listen to you." Aomine stuck up his middle finger.

 _These..people are weird...thank goodness Onii-San here to help me..._

The five of them continued walking over to the gates, Kuroko, Tomoe, Nijimura, Kise, and Aomine.

The two standing at the front went over to greet them.

"Good Morning, Tsusagi, Tomoe, Ryota, Daiki, and Shuzo."

"Mornin' Midorima, Akashi."

"Ohayou Akashicchi! Midorimacchi!"

"Good Morning, Akashi, Midorima."

"Good Morning...Akashi, Midorima.." Tomoe looked to see if any of them had been looking at Tetsuya.

"Ohayou! Akashi-Kun, Midorima-Kun.."

"-Kun..? Kuroko..don't you call us by our first names..?" Midorima said curiously.

They continued walking to the school gates when a pair or large hands picked up Kuroko.

"Ah-"

"Ohayou Min'na-Chin, Ohayou Kuro-Chin.."

"Ohayou Murasakibaracchi"

"Ohayou.." the others said.

"Ohayou, Atsushi, hurry. We must get to class." Akashi stated.

Akashi could feel something was going on, he had knew Tsusagi to well, he knew that this wasn't Tsusagi, but he'll play the game for sometime, until this person's identity was revealed. He smirked a went on to his class.

They continued onto class for all their periods.

It was PE, Kuroko got the excuse that she was on ''her'' period. He had tried using the female bathroom before but bothered him badly. He looked around to see if their was anyone else near the boy's bathroom. He quietly entered with his misdirection. He walked in and took off his misdirection.

"Ah..? Tsusagi.." he heard a voice.

Kuroko quietly turned around to see an ash haired man standing across him with a smirk spread across his face.

"What are doing here?" the ashed hair man said.

Kuroko was about to run when the other grabbed his wrist.

"L-let go..!" Kuroko yelled.

"Heh-" the other said. Then a fist was hit across the man's face. "Aomine! You bastard!"

"What were you doing to Tsusa?!" Aomine yelled at him then turned around to face Kuroko. "Are you hurt..? W-what were you doing in the boy's bathroom anyways..?" he furiously said.

"I-I-" he quickly used his misdirection on 99% and escaped to the girls bathroom.

"Tsusa? Where are you?" he heard Aomine's voice across the bathroom.

He had no choice but to use the girl's bathroom after all. Inside he saw two girls, one with pink hair and a big chest and one with brown hair and a small chest. The pink one was teasing the brown girl with her crush.

"O-oi..! Momoi! Stop...!"

"But..~ you like Junpei right..?~" the one called Momoi said. "Ah..! Tsusa-Chan! Hi~"

"Konichiwa." Kuroko replied. _Onee-San sure does know a LOT of people..._

"Kuroko-Chan! Tell Momoi to stop teasing me...!"

"But Riko-San..."

"Etto...Momoi-San please stop teasing Riko-San..?"

"B-but-"

Kuroko left them a continued on to the bathroom, he waited until the two girls left. He finally got to use the bathroom. When he was drying his hands, a received a text message from Tsusagi. It included a list of people she knew, oh there a LOT. It took him about 30 mintues to just read the names and grades and someother minor information. He went on to change to his PE clothes, he put on this thing called a binder, often used for cosplay. That way nothing would stick out. _Geez,,how do girls wear these stuff..._ he kept thinking about umcomfortble women's clothes were. Then he walked outside.

The PE coach yelled at Kuroko, "Oi! Kuroko! Why did it take so long in the bathroom?!"

Kuroko had no answer, but he did see that the one with the ashed colored hair, or Haizaki Shougo was smirking at him, with a bandage on his face thought, then he saw Aomine looking at him with a worried look across his face, then Aomine turned around when he noticed that Kuroko was staring back at him.

It was after school when Tomoe and Nijimura went ahead because Kuroko had sometimes to take care of in his class. He was walking out when he bumped into someone and fell down.

"Sorry- Tsusagi! " the man smiled and held a hand for Kuroko to grab on to.

"Thank you. And it's fine, I didn't watch where I was going." Kuroko grabbed the hand and let go. "How have you been? Himuro-Kun?"

"I've been doing fine. Would you like to go home together?" Himuro smiled.

 _Seems like we're neighbors..I think the one called Kagami was his brother but not blood related and they live with their guardian, Alex Garcia._

"Sure." Kuroko answered.

"Oi! Don't leave me, Himuro!" Kagami Taiga cam running forward the two. "Oh? Hey, Kuroko." the man smiled.

* * *

The next day Kuroko and Tomoe went to school early, but halfway Tomoe had a something to do, so he told Kuroko to go ahead. When Kuroko got there, there was no one there but Akashi. Akashi walked up to Kuroko and whispered in his ear.

"You're not Tsusagi are you? Don't worry I won't tell anyone, Tsusagi" he smirked and walked away from Kuroko.

Kuroko was shocked, well not to shocked he knew that he wasn't very good at acting as his sister, but who knew that someone could find out that fast?

When the others came, Akashi walked back out and acted like before, like nothing had happened. Kise couldn't hold it in anymore a decided to ask Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi..why are you acting so strange?" Kise asked.

Kuroko had no answer, he didn't know how to answer, Tomoe tried to think up of something, but it didn't work, every one was still curious about why their beloved Tsusagi was acting so weird.

"I-I-"

* * *

So...? How was it? Tsusagi, is one hell of a stalking sister. Geez Kuroko has such over protective siblings. Leave Reviews please! I would love to read about what you think~ The more reviews, the faster a new chapter comes out~! -Yaoi-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HI~! A NEW CHAPTER IS HERE~ I hope you enjoy, reviews please.

* * *

"I-I..." Kuroko stutters.

"This is something personal. Please do not ask Tsusagi such questions." Tomoe backs up Kuroko.

"Very well, Tomoe." Akashi smirks. "Let's all go in, the bell is about to ring soon." Akashi walks away.

* * *

 _Holy Shit, thank goodness Onii-San was there to help me...but that Akashi guy is weird..like he could our minds or something...geez..._ It was time for PE again, Kuroko just decided to do PE, he thought screw it and he doesn't care anymore. It time for the girls laps and Kuroko was fastest, that surprised many people. In the PE locker, Momoi and Riko went up to Kuroko.

"Tsusa-Chan! You did great out there!" Momoi exclaimed.

"She's right!" Riko said.

"Thank you."

Kuroko had to wait until all the girls were then he could change or else there'll be no way for him to change his clothes. In middle of changing, someone walks in, it was Aomine.

"Oi, Tsusa, you there..?" Aomine asks. "What's taking you so long..?" Aomine walks pass Kuroko because luckily he used his full misdirection in time. "Oi, Tsusa?" Aomine walks out continuing to look for Kuroko.

Kuroko continues to change.

"Tetsuya, are you there?" he hears his brother's voice.

"Yes."

"Okay, hurry and change."

"Okay."

Kuroko quickly changed back into his clothes and walked over to his brother.

"Yes, Onii-San?"

"I have to go to a study session and I won't be able to take care of you. Be careful."

"Yes, I will. Onii-San"

Tomoe walks out. "If anything happens, text me."

"Yes."

He wasn't seen, but Akashi had heard everything. He smirked. _Oh? So it seems like this is the younger brother of Tsusagi, I can see a lot of fun coming towards me..._ He smirked even more. Kuroko walked out, he didn't seem to notice Akashi. Kuroko went to his class. School was almost over and Kuroko was about to go home with Himuro. Then he heard a sudden thud. He woke up In his brother's arms.

"O-onii-San.." Kuroko faintly said then he passed out.

He woke up in his room, in his normal clothes, back to a boy, his head was hurting, badly. "Why...am..I back...here?"

The to his room opened, in cam in his brother. "Oh, seems like you're awake.."

"Onii-San..what happened..? I heard a thud then everything was black..." he tightens his grip on the blanket.

"That..was.." remembering the red headed teen that was targeting at his brother. "someone...who that he was going to enjoy the current situations.." Tomoe had started getting angry. "Heh...he..."

"..Onii-San...?"

"No..one will...no..one..will...hurt-"

The door was opened. "Did you really think that I could be that easy to knock out..?" Akashi walked in. "Oh? So you are Tetsuya? Well, we'll have some fun..soon.." The man walked out. "Bye..I'll see..you two...tomorrow.." he then left.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Kuroko said to everyone, but avoided looking at Akashi.

"Tsusagi, why are you avoiding me?" he smirked.

"No reason." He smoothly replied. He had decided to finally act as hard as his sister was.

"Woohoo! Kurokocchi's not acting as weird now!" Kise smiled.

"Yep!" Kuroko said, though it was hard for him.

During class it was hard to avoid Akashi's stares. He could tell that the man staring at him was smirking. Every time they went out of the class room, Kuroko would be really close to Tomoe. Just to make sure nothing happens, Tomoe was being really protective over Kuroko.

"Uwaaa, Tomoecchi won't move a bit from Kurokocchi!" Kise whined.

"Be quiet, Kise, he- she's my sister.." Tomoe says.

"He..?" Aomine thinks.

"...I thought of my younger brother." Tomoe lies, his younger brother is next to him.

"Eh? Don't worry! Onii-Sa-Chan! Has always been protective over right?" Kuroko tries really hard.

"But...Tsusagi, why are you avoiding me..?" Akashi smirked.

"Oi, Akashi, stop, you might be scaring her." Aomine butted in.

"What...?" Akashi said.

"I said, stop you might be scaring her." Aomine repeats.

"What did you say..? Repeat that Daiki." Akashi says, Aomine didn't know what he getting himself into.

"I said, Akashi, STOP YOU MIGHT BE SCARING HER." Aomine said before he realized what he had down, he quickly kneeled down in front Akashi, "I-I-I-I'M SORRY!"

"Yes..you should be, Daiki, you know the punishment." Akashi smiles.

"LOL." Kise says, "Aominecchi is so scared of Akashicchi, LOL"

"Ryouta, do you want to kneel down to me too..?" Akashi looks at Kise.

"N-no..! I'm sorry! U-uwaaaa! Tomoecchi, HELPPPP" Kise runs to Tomoe.

"What..?" Tomoe gets ticked. "What?! AM I A SHEILD?! I'M NOT A FUCKING SHEILD!" Tomoe yells.

"B-because..Tomoecchi is only person that Akashicchi is scared of..." Kise cries.

"What..?" Akashi walks over to Kise, who is close to Kuroko and Tomoe, Kuroko avoids eye contact with Akashi.

"We-well, if it's true that Akashi-Kun is scared of Onii-S-Chan, then the truth is the truth." Kuroko butted in.

"Well...if you say so.." Akashi sighs and leaves, knowing that the fact that he is a bit scared of Tomoe is true, but of course, he didn't want to hurt **_his_** toy to much.

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIII, KUROKOCCHI MADE AKASHICCHI SIGH!" Kise yells.

* * *

A/N: So..? How was it? I know this chapter is short, but I have other fanfics to update too...plus I'm watching anime, I really need to catch up.. Okay, I hope you enjoyed..Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

i- have finally decided to update- oh and on a review here's an answer

 **yuumimurakami :** eehh the story plot is good but them loving tsusagi more than tetsuya brokes my heart

It's okay, the fanfic is still developing so soon, they'll all come to love tetsuya instead of tsusagi

* * *

"Good Morning, Tsusagi." The red headed male appears behind her.

"A-ah..Akashi-Kun..."

"Hm? Where's Tomoe?" He asks smirking, making Kuroko shiver.

"H-he's at morning club activities..." He can't think of acting like Tsusagi anymore, he's to afraid to think.

The red headed male pushes Kuroko against the wall, it was early after all, barely anyone was there yet. Akashi kisses Kuroko, inserting his tongue in, exploring the other male's mouth.

"Nhmmm.." Kuroko moans. Then he realizes what's happening to him. "Nm-" Kuroko tries pushing the other away, but the other's grip is to strong, he couldn't move.

"My, my, what's this? Tetsuya." Akashi asks the other male, putting his hand under Kuroko's skirt. Rubbing his member.

Kuroko's eye widen, he wasn't going to be raped, was he? At this point, he didn't even care if Akashi knew that he wasn't Tsusagi. He tried pushing the other further.

"Tetsuya!" Tomoe runs over to them , pushing Akashi away, slapping the red-headed male on the face. "So? What if you knew that he wasn't Tsusagi?" He glares at the other, "I'll spare you now, but next time. Tetsuya, let's go"

Now, he really was angry. Akashi stood there even after Kuroko and Tomoe left.. Standing at the entrance of the school gate, just standing there still. Not moving a single bit, a while grin appeared on his face, he was smiling insanely. He didn't even care about the smack. All he wanted now was Tetsuya, _his Tetsuya._ Now things were finally getting fun for him. Slowly he didn't know why, but tears came rolling down his cheeks. He probably doesn't even remember. Kuroko won't even remember, now that he's done that.

* * *

"Tetsuya..are you okay?" Tomoe asked, worriedly.

"Y-yes.." Kuroko tries saying, hiding his boner.

Tomoe notices the hand, covering the spot were his member was. he carefully takes the hand off,

"Tetsuya, you're not okay, right now."

Tomoe blushes as he slide the other male's panties down, having the member spring right up. He slowly puts his had on the small cock.

"O-onii-San...!" Kuroko blushes at the other male.

"It's going to be okay, Tetsuya." Tomoe says as he slides his hand up and down on the other's member, making Kuroko moan. He soon inserts the member through his mouth and sucks on it, slowly. Kuroko starts feeling the pleasure real quick, and moans more, louder. Tomoe smirks and soon sucking faster, knowing that the other should be close to his release soon. Up and down, up and down.

"O-oni-..ahhh..ng..I-" Kuroko patns and gasps more and starts moaning more than ever.

Finally the small male cums. Tomoe smirks.

"Well done Tetsuya." Tomoe hugs his younger brother closely. Embracing the smaller male. _Don't worry I will get baclk at that red headed bastard._

* * *

"Aka-Chan! Aka-Chan!" Tsusagi grins as she hold the red-headed boy's hand.

"Tsu-Chan.. where are we going?" He asks the girl.

"We're going to meet my brothers! Tomomo and Tetet!" She grins, finally they reach the park.

There were two boys, on the swig, another one pushing the younger boy in the swig.

"Tomomo! Tetet!" Tsusagi runs over to them, smiling.

"Aka-Chan, this is Tomomo and Tetet, my older brother and younger brother!"

"Nice to meet you." Akashi bows politely.

"Brat." Tomoe mutters.

"Tetet is 4 years old, like us!" Tsusagi grins. "And Tomomo is 5!"

"Hi. I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." the younger boy of the smiles cutely.

Akashi blushes at the younger boy smiling, his heart pounding really fast. _Why is my heart pounding so fast? Mommy told me when that happens, you really like someone... Do I like Tetsuya?_ The young red-headed boy questions himself.

...

"Akashi..." Tsusagi looks at the second grade boy. "Don't forget me, okay?" Tsusagi looks sadly at the other boy.

"It's okay...Tsusagi." Akashi looks at the girl. He looks at the playground of the school, where Kuroko is playing with third grader, Tomoe, along with some boy with hazel nut brown hair. Akashi walks over to Kuroko, "Tetsuya."

"Yes, Akashi-Kun?" Kuroko asks.

"I'm going to leave...bye." Akashi turns away.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kuroko starts to cry.

"Come on Seijurou!" Akashi's dad yells at the red headed boy, slapping the young boy on his face.

"Yes, father." Akashi says, trying to hold in tears. _I guess I really did like Tetsuya...Mother...why did you leave me?_ He looks up at the sky. _Mother...I miss you, why did you leave me to go to the sky? Is the sky really that fun?_

"Let's go, young master." The butler says, opening the car door for young Akashi.

"Y-yes.." Akashi walks in.

...

The young red-headed boy was studying for a upcoming test. The new school he went to, was a lot harder. Normally, it would be Junior High stuff, but he was already doing that kind of stuff in the second month of second grade there.

"Young Master, You have received a letter." His butler knocks.

"Come in." Akashi commands.

The butler hands him a letter, on it, it had horrible hand writing, it had said. To: Aka-Chan From: Tsusagi and Tetsuya.

 _Hi, Aka-Chan. How is you? Hehe! We are doing graet here! I hope you is doing well! -Tsusagi_

 _Hello, Akashi-Kun. How are you doing know? We are currently doing great. I hope you are doing well too. Love, Kuroko Tetsuya._

 _We'll never forget you. I love you._

 _-Tetsuya_

 _Don't fourgat us tew!_

 _-Kuroko Tsusagi_

The boy by this time was almost crying, he had never really cried, not even when his mother passed away. He really did love the boy. He was his angel. He never felt anything like this. This type of love was different then with his mother. He had loved Tsusagi too, but not the way he loves Kuroko. He had decided, in this young age. A six year old, to work hard and get the reward he deserves. He will grow older and find his Tetsuya. No one will get in his way, no one. If they do. They _**will**_ eliminated. His father's requirements are easy, just to be the top ranked in every class, each class. Not one to fail. He will be the _best._ He'll show his asshole of a father what he can do. Always hurting, hitting him with something, or slapping him. He knows he is the son of an mistress. So? He is the only one who could inherit the company his father owns. Not even his father's wife could have a child, having problems with her eggs. He is the only one who can inherit the company. He _will_ make his father get on his knees and bow down, begging him to do something for him. Have his father in mercy for ever hurting him and treating unwell. He starts to grin and laugh at himself, laughing louder without noticing.

...

It was the beginning of a new year for Akashi Seijurou, he was going to be in high school. Like he had promised himself, he was the top of all. He went over to look at the board to see which class he's in. He spots his, before he leaves he notices a familiar name : _Kuroko Tsusagi._ Could it be? The bell rings he goes to class, he see the hair color. It looked so familiar. The girl was around other boys, not that he cared. he walks closer to the girl.

"Tsusagi?" Akashi puts his hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl turns around, and smiles, "Aka-Chan!"

She now had long blue hair, soft and silky, just like a female version of Kuroko. Unlike when they children, when she had short hair, and messy hair too, or like how she used to wear pants more than skirts when most girls at their school wore skirts.

She hugs the other male, "Aka-Chan, I've missed you so much!"

"Tsusagi, long time no see... where's Tetsuya?"

"Tetsu-Chan? He's not in this school, goes to another one! But Tomomo-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tomoe barges in the classroom.

"So, you are here, red-headed bastard." Tomoe glares at him.

"What do you want from me, Tomoe?" Akashi smirks at Tomoe.

"Do you know how much you hurt Tetsuya?!" Tomoe yells at the other, the whole class stares at them, including those rainbow haired colored guys with Tsusagi. "He was crying so much when you left!"

"Do you think he still remembers?"

"You didn't even send one letter back after Tsusagi and Tetsuya sent one to you! Tetsuya thought that you didn't like him!"

"He won't remember by now. Even if he did, he wouldn't like me.." he smirks even he does want Kuroko to remember him.

...

"Good Morning, Tsusagi, Tomoe, Ryota, Daiki, Shuzo." The red-headed male walks towards them.

All the others greet him, "..Kun? Kuroko..don't you call us by our first names?" Midorima asks.

...Kun? That's true, Tsusagi never end s with -Kun..the only one who ever called Akashi using Kun was-

Could it really be?

Remembers something, the other day, Tsusagi sent him a text, he told himself to reply later, he quickly checks his phone while the others are talking.

Tsusagi

Aka-Chan..I'm going to be leaving on a vaction with a friend...so I won't be returning until a while...but someone will sub in for me! Guess who it is..You guessed it! It's Tetsu-Chan! Please don't tell the others, or Tomomo... Well, I'll be leaving now. bye Aka-Chan! Don't forget to reply!

It really was him, the one he'd been waiting for years. He was to happy to think of anything else. He knew it, that he would be able to find the one he desired someday..

...

But yet..he had to do that to him, the one he loved. Force a kiss on the one he desired when the desired one didn't want it. he was a jerk, he hated himself right now, why did he do that? Eh..? Tears? Why were tears falling out ? Why would he suddenly cr-

"Akashicchi!" Kise runs over grinning, "Ohayou!"

He hears the blond male approaching him, he quickly wipes off his tears and turns around to face the other male.

"Good Morning, Ryota."

"Eh? Where's Kurokocchi?"

"Tet-Tsusagi? I don't know. Maybe they hadn't come yet." He lied.

* * *

A/N: Hiii, I know I haven't updated for months- But I just couldn't think of anything- I hope you enjoyed- Please review! Also I WILL be making a special for Kuroko's upcoming birthday, review if you want smut! After this, which's person's story should I take about? Did you enjoy the mini incest smut? Review please! Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

ayyyy it late- rlly late anyways enjoy- quq

* * *

"Tetsuya. Tetsuya." The boy heard a familiar voice call his name. Kuroko slowly opens his eyes to see the red-headed male, the one who knew his secret. He got scared, and started to leave, Tomoe left early because of club activities. The felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi yells at the boy.

"A-Akashi-Kun? W-what do you want from me?" Kuroko questions.

"D-do you remember...?" Akashi slowly says.

"Remember? Remember what?" Kuroko questions.

"When we were younger, before Tsusagi left-"

"Have I met you when we were younger? If you'd like to talk about something, we could talk about it another time. I must return home, or mother and father will worry. You have my email and phone right? You could call me." Kuroko turns his back to Akashi, wondering what the hell Akashi was talking about.

* * *

"Tet-Tsusagi! You have visitors!" His mother yells out, smiling, happily. "Your father and I have a meeting for the company, We'll be back by tomorrow, I'm sorry we'll have to miss your birthday. We- We're just too busy." His mother says as she leaves the door while inviting the guests in.

Kuroko walks down to see Kise, Aomine, Haizaki, which made him a bit scared, Murasakibara, Akashi, Momoi Satoshi, Momoi Satsuki, Midorima, Himuro, Kagami, and someone hiding behind Murasakibara so that Kuroko's mother couldn't see... Tsusagi?!

"Onee-San?!" Kuroko looks at his twin sister in shock.

"Kurokocchi...we knew you weren't really Kurokocchi- I mean wait- You are Kurokocchi, but not Tsusagicchi-"

"How?"

"Tsusa already told us a long time ago, and so today we've come to celebrate your birthdays!" Kise smiles.

Tsusagi gives Kuroko a hug, "Hehe~ I aready told all of them! Just wanted to see how you would act! I just- Thought that I should at least celebrate our birthdays..." Tsusagi looks at the ground. "I'm planning to live America and live a friend, I'm planning to go school there, d-don't tell mom or dad! I want to surprise them when I come back years later and prove to them that I can rely by myself. I've also come to take the money from my back account...I'm sorry...Tetsuya.."

"It's fine." Kuroko says.

"Eh?" She looks at him, shocked, thinking that she would receive a slap across her face for causing all this trouble to her younger twin.

"You- We...including Onii-San, have always been alone, ever since we were young. Our parents were kinds, great parents but they were always too busy to pay many attention...we only had each other until we had found stable friends.." Kuroko smiles at his twin sister. "That is why I will accept anything you are willing to do."

The door bell rings, Kuroko opens the door, to see his best friend, Ogiwara. Ogiwara smiles at Kuroko and hugs him tightly, which makes Kuroko smile. The smile was bright and beautiful, causing the other male's in the room's heart thump a bit.

"Ogiwara-Kun! I haven't seen you for so long!"

"Yeah, you're busy with crossdressing right?"

"He knows?" Tomoe says.

"Yes, I trust him too much to not tell him. Don't worry we have known each other since second grade."

Akashi's heart stops for a bit, his hopes getting high that Kuroko might remember after all. If Kuroko stills remembers second grade, he might remember him!

"Wellllll sssssu! What should we do now?" Kise exclaims happily.

"Hmmmm..any porn mags? Anyone?" Aomine smirks, getting a bit closer to Kuroko, wanting to grope Kuroko's ass.

"NO- Dai-Chan-" The Momoi twins look at him, glaring.

"A-aomine-Kun..I believe that's-"

"Aomine, hands off don't you dare-" Tomoe glares.

"Welllllll~ Everyone, let's dress up~" Tsusagi breaks the tension. "I have a LOT of cosplays from my collections." She winks at Tomoe, which makes Tomoe blush at bit, knowing what his sister plans.

* * *

After about 25 minutes or so, Tsusagi had everyone in a cosplay. Kuroko, Hatsune Miku. Tomoe, Hatsune Mikuo. Kise, Len Kagamine. Aomine, Kaito Shion. Akashi, Meiko Sakine. Midorima, Gumi Megpoid. Kagami, Akaito Shion. Himuro, Taito Shion. Ogiwara, Meito Sakine. Satsuki, Luka Megurine. Satoshi, Luki Megurine. Tsusagi, Hachune Miku. Murasakibara, Gakupo Kamui. Haizaki, Dell Honne.

"Well~ Let's eat the cake! Then we can open gifts~" Tsusagi smiles.

The cake was vanilla, of course, that's the flavor the Kuroko family enjoys the most. Murasakibara had about 3-9 pieces, it was a really big cake, in order to feed Murasakibara. Everyone else had one piece of cake,but Aomine and Kagami had contest of who could eat the most. They both stopped at 4.5 pieces of cakes, which Murasakibara beat them. After that, they decided to play some games before opening the presents. They had played Just Dance, Super Mario Karts, Hatsune Miku Project Diva. In each of them, they had a completion, with the same pairing. After playing all of them, these were the results.

Kagami- 24 VS Aomine-24

Kise- 19 VS Ogiwara- 36

Akashi- 87 VS Tomoe- 87

Himuro- 56 VS Murasakibara- 55

Tsusagi- 48 VS Haizaki- 47

Satsuki- 63 VS Satoshi- 63

Kuroko- 11 VS Midorima- 5

Akashi and Tomoe were glaring at each other.

"Well, Tomoe. It seems you aren't that bad at all." He gives Tomoe an evil smile.

"Same to you, Akashi." Tomoe builds up the tension and everyone looks at them, worried at what's going to happen.

"What the hell, man?!" Aomine yells at Kagami.

"Tch. I'ma beat ya' next time!" Kagami glares at Aomine.

"Uwaaaaaaa- Suuuuu" Kise cries a bit at defeat.

"Ki-kise...I-it's fine." Ogiwara says, patting Kise on the back.

"Well, Atsushi...I have played these games multiple times in America so-"

"Don't care. Muro-Chin defeated me- I hate defeat." Murasakibara mumbles as he chops down a piece of pocky.

"Yeyyyyyy~ I won~" Tsusagi happily grins.

"Tch." Is all Haizaki could think of, with a piss mark on his forehead, though when he looked over at Kuroko, he blushes a bit.

"Geeeezzzz. Satoshi could of let me won!" Satsuki whines.

"Nooooo- I wanna winnnnn" Satoshi whines back at his sister.

"Well, Midorima-Kun..it seems that we are both not very good at games." Kuroko looks over to Midorima.

"Oh. I forgot my lucky item." Midorima mumbles. "And today's lucky color is sky blue so-" He looks over at Kuroko, then looks at the color of Kuroko's hair. "You-you're my lucky item." He blushes a bit, pushing up his glasses.

"Let's open the presents!" Tsusagi grins.

"Okie~ Let's open mines first!" Tsusagi says as she brings over the presents that say her name on it. "Okayyyyyyyy, this one is from Sei-Chan! It's a ticket to a con~ Thanks~" Tsusagi runs around, happily. "The next one is from...Mido-Ri-Ri! Ohhhhh a stuffed bunny, along with a card of the asa-hara store!" She then picks one up, it was from Kuroko. "Ah from Tet-Tet~ It's a gift card to the book store."

After that, which Tomoe, gave her a gift card to Animate, a few pieces of clothing from Kise, yaoi magazines from Aomine, a cosplay from Haizaki, and well, gift cards to a bookstore or Animate from everyone else. Then it was time to open Kuroko's. He got lingerie from Aomine, to which, Kagami yelled at him, Kagami had gotten him a ticket to the movies also known as, a date, a neko cosplay from Haizaki, a vanilla milkshake pillow from Murasakibara, a gift card to a lucky item store from Midorima, some matching clothing from the Momoi siblings that had love messages on them, such as 'He's mine-', another ticket to the movies from Himuro, three volume of yaoi manga from Tsusagi, a ticket to the amusement park from Ogiwara, Kuroko thanks all of them for the gifts, however, Tomoe walks up to Aomine.

"W-what is it? T-tomo?" Aomine looks at Tomoe, frightened.

"What did you give Tetsuya?"

"U-um-"

"Ah, it's almost 12." Ogiwara says, breaking the tension.

When it strikes 12, everyone stood up and walked in front of two twins, "Happy Birthday!"

"Ahhhhh, thanks, guys!" Tsusagi grins.

"Thank you everyone." Kuroko smiles.

* * *

ayyy im srry- this really similar to the one on Bride of Basuke- I'm rlly tired right now- so i hope you enjoyed. anyways, please reviews, reviews are my energy source quq


	5. Chapter 5

hahaha fuck me for not making this eariler- TBH I VERY BUSY SO DONT RUSH ME OKAY I HATE ALL OF YOU- jkjkjk please dont hate me or unfollow or unfavorite the story im srry ;; i love you all

* * *

"Ah, Valentines." The red-headed boy says as he looks at the clear landscape. "It's tomorrow." He says out loud while waiting for Tetsuya. As he waits he notices Kuroko and Tomoe walking toward them.

"Tetsuya-"

"Oi, Tetsuya, let's go." Tomoe says, ignoring Akashi.

"Y-yes..I'm sorry.." Kuroko says, still in his crossplay.

"Ah-"

"Let's go."

"Yes..."

* * *

"KUROKOCCHIIIII IT'S VALENTINESSSSSS-"

"But Kise-Kun, I'm not Onee-San-"

"Ehhh It'd doesn't matter! We should all celebrate! Ssu!"

"Alright." Tomoe says, coldly, even he actually does want to.

"Eh? Onii-San, are you sure?" Kuroko questions.

"It's fine Tetsuya, to celebrate at certain times, however we shall not go overboard."

"Yes. Well then, we should go back. After all, I must prepare the chocolate for you guys." He says as he gives out a small wink before chuckling and leaving with his older brother.

Of course the Kuroko brothers didn't see, but the other males stood there, blushing, especially Kagami, Aomine, and Kise.

When Tetsuya returns home, he changes his clothing, though he continues to wear the disguise of his older sister, because it would be embarrassing to go buy chocolate in his male form. He changes, wearing a shirt sky blue skirt, with a black shirt, along with some knee-high black converses, the reason of how he had gotten all of this female clothing was because of his mother, his mother pulled him to go shopping with, fangirling the whole way, his mother must of be a former fujoshi, because when ever they pass through a anime store, his mom looks at the windows, looking as if she'll need to buy the item sometime, along with going to the bookstore, always in the BL section. He sighs, but chuckles, having a always cheerful mother. His father was a smart man, he built up their own company, that was now worth million of dollars, his father was a bit strict, although he was fun at times, he did offer Tetsuya to go to a better school, however, Tetsuya chose a public school, where he could keep in contact with Ogiwara. His sister, who was about 25 minutes older then him, was the complete opposite of him. She was a always happy and joyful female, also a fujoshi, must of gotten that from his mother. His older brother, Tomoe, was a cold male, he was mostly quiet, until it had involved Tetsuya, then he would open his mouth. The three sibling s all had light-blue colored hair. Tomoe had his sideways, with a parting with where the sideways style starts. His hair had reached his neck, about three inches above his neck. Tsusagi had long hair, it was a bit wavy, barely seen at times, when she had her hair tied up, she would leave a strand out on the front of her face, her bands were the same as Tetsuya's. His mother had wavy hair, not to wavy, mostly in a side pony tail, which made others question about his mother's age. She usually wore a suit, mostly fully black. His mother's bangs were just like Tomoe's, the same. She has blue colored hair. Tetsuya's father had silver hair, white enough, not to white to the fact that it made him look old. His father certainly was handsome, his facial feature were beautiful, his father was a former model, with the money, he had made as a model, he used them to make him own clothing line. His mother was a former stylist, she had met him one day while doing a photo shoot. Overall, Tetsuya's parents are only about 39. He had though about his family while walking to the grocery store. he had arrived. When he went in there, it was filled with several different chocolate brands, with many other girls from other schools gathered up, talking with each other, giggling and such. He blushes when he goes his way to get the chocolate brands, however he saw the molds and found one that he taken like to. He had quickly bought the items, when he went home, luckily his parents weren't home probably at another meeting. It had also seemed like his brother was with Nijimura, upstairs in his room. Tetsuya places the bag filled with the items. He then takes out a metal bow, he then takes out another one, but bigger. He fills the bigger of the bow with water, he then places the bow on the stove. Then he takes out the milk chocolate candy bars, he then takes out a cutting board, along with a knife. He places the knife down, realizing that he had forgotten to put on a apron. He takes the pastel blue apron, the one with bunnies all on it. He remembers that he was still wearing the get-up of his sister, he quickly goes upstairs to take the make-up and get-up off. Soon after changing back in clothes that were comfortable for him, he goes back down stairs. He then takes the knife once again, chopping the chocolate bars into pieces, soon after, he places the bits and pieces of the chocolate bar and places them into the smaller of the metal bowls from earlier. He then places the smaller of the two metal bows in to the other metal bowl, after that he turns in the heater to a low heat. He takes out a blue rubber spatula and starts stirring the melting chocolate. For a while, he leaves for the melting chocolate to melt a bit more, during that time, he takes out the other flavors of chocolate and does the same steps. Cutting them, then putting then into a bowl, followed by another bowl. When he was waiting for all the other chocolates to melt, he takes the molds and decides to wash them. After washing them, he takes a scoop of the liquid chocolate and places it in the mold, then another scoop to fill out the mold. On one part, he accidentally stings his finger with the metal bowl, he makes a small sound of pain, until he felt some thing warm on his finger, he looked around and saw that it was Tomoe.

"O-onii-San?" Tetsuya says, a bit flushed.

"Oh, Tomoe-" Nijimura says, taking a picture.

"Shuzu-" Tomoe glares.

"Heh~ Didn't know you had brother complex." Nijimura chuckles.

Well apparently, Nijimura Shuzu may seem to be a cool and collected male, however, his personality is completely different when it comes to the Kuroko family. The Nijimura family has known the Kuroko family for a very long time, they are also neighbors, so they are very close.

"Ah, Tetsuya, are those chocolate for me?" He chuckles.

"Shuzu, delete that picture."

"Eh? No way!" he laughs.

Tetsuya sighs. He continues making the chocolates until he had completes all of them. He then places the chocolate in the fridge. Soon after he does, he takes out the wrapping materials. He counts for the right amount.

"Ah, Nijimura-Kun, are you staying over?"

"Hm? Yeah."

"Then I guess it's spicy then." He says as he take out curry packets.

He takes two cups of water then dumping the water into a pot, putting the in cubes of instant curry. He takes out a good amount of rice, knowing that his parent probably wouldn't be back until the middle of the morning. While he waits for everything to be settled, he starts on his homework, reads for a bit, then he finally goes to the curry. he takes out three bowls, filling half of it with rice and the other half with the curry.

"Onii-San, Nijimura-Kun, dinner's ready." the smallest male calls out.

While he wait for the other males to get back down stairs from whatever they were doing, he takes a look at the chocolate in the fridge. He then takes them out knowing that the chocolates are ready. Since he made more then he thought, he places three pieces of each flavor of chocolate and wraps the bag with a ribbon.

"Tetsuya, aren't you going to eat?" Tomoe asks.

"Ah, yes, hold on, Onii-San. I'm almost done with wrapping them up." He says to his brother.

"Oh, okay."

Then as soon as he was finished, he places the chocolates in the fridge, so they wouldn't start melting overnight. He then sits at the table, starting to eat. He eats slowly, knowing that if he to quickly then he would digest good, which would cause him to get sick. Soon after dinner, he goes up to his room, taking a bath. After reading for about a hour, he closes the book, then turns off the light, going to sleep.

* * *

He wakes up, doing his now, new routine. When he gets downstairs, he sees his mother, father, Nijimura, and Tomoe sitting at the table, eating breakfast.

"Good Morning."

"Who- Tsusagi- I mean Tetsuya- Man, you two really do look alike." Nijimura says, at Tetsuya in his cross-dressing outfit.

"Ah, here, Nijimura-Kun, Mother, Father, and Onii-San." He says as he takes out the chocolates from the fridge. Handing one bag to everyone that he had just mentioned.

"Ah, Tetsuya~ Thank you! Aw, how cute!" His mother smiles.

"Wow, I can't imagine going to buy the materials in that get-up, thanks, Tetsuya." His father says, giving his youngest son a smile.

"Tetsuya, thank you. I'll give you something back on White Day." Tomoe smiles.

"Ehhh, I knew it was for me, thanks!" Nijimura smiles.

As soon as the three males get out of the door, Nijimura's- I guess you could say- 'serious mode' goes on. He starts acting like how everyone sees him. During the ride in the train, Nijimura barely talks. When they get to the school, Tetsuya gets attacked by Kise once again.

Once the end of the day came, with came very quickly. They went to a pool, a private one- which was reserved by Akashi. There at the pool, Kuroko was forced to wear a bikini because of the reason, it was a inside pool, so it wasn't very cold. It was decorated beautifully, and when Tetsuya entered a changing room, all of the swimwear was very revealing so in the end he was forced to wear the bikini, which the was **less** revealing. When he had gotten out, he was very embarrassed, because well- after all, he was a male. After eating, he passed out the chocolates, and when he finally went in to the water to swim, the bikini slipped off. Due to that happening, everyone blushed, even Tomoe and Nijimura, who went along. Nijimura was unable to keep his calm and ended up blushing extremely. Well, good thing there was a towel, he asked Kise to throw it over to him, Kise wanted to resits, but couldn't because if he didn't he was sure that he end up being murdered by Tomoe. When it got late everyone left, the only one who were left were Nijimura, Tomoe, Tetsuya, and Akashi. Nijimura decided to pull Tomoe over with him because it seemed like Nijimura had something to say to him. It was only Akashi and Tetsuya. They stood there in silence. Until Akashi spoke up that is.

"Tetsuya, would you hear me out?"

"Y-yes..?"

"I've always loved you.. Every since we were young. Did you forget? We met from Tsusagi."

"I did..." Tetsuya says, trying to focus on the subject of Akashi saying that the had met before, not the fact on how he loved him, or he'd die of embarrassment. "I-I..don;t know...would you give me some..time..?"

"Tetsuya, let's go." The two freshmen hear Tomoe's voice from behind.

"A-ah...y-yes...I'll message you, Akashi-Kun."

"I'm looking forward to it, Tetsuya."

"Now let's go." Tomoe says, getting a bit furious.

* * *

"Wow, Tomoe, you have serious brother complex-"

"Be quite."

"How could you say that to your childhood friend?" Nijimura says as he puts a arm around Tetsuya, then carrying him in princess style.

"W-wha-"

"Shuzu-"

"Well, I don't have a date and it's Valentines too, so please deal with it~" Nijimura grins.

Tomoe sighs, "That's only because I consider you a friend."

* * *

Akashi, in his bed, looking at the small packet of chocolates, basketball shaped, three of each flavor, nicely wrapped. He kept looking at his phone, waiting for Tetsuya's reply.

* * *

Tetsuya couldn't sleep for the whole night, he kept tossing, until he finally remembered, that he _did_ meet Akashi when they were younger. His eyes, widen as he quickly grabs his phone, he looks at Akashi's contact, then taps on the text button, seeing it blank, it was his first texting Akashi afterall. He types, _'I do remember now.'_

* * *

Akashi was waken up in the middle of the night by a text. _'If it's Ryota, I will-'_ He smiles to find that it was Tetsuya, he checks the message and finds out that he did remember in the end.

* * *

A/N: ik this was crappy, but I'm sorry- anyways, please review and did you notice that I added Nijimura to the harem? Anyways, please review!


End file.
